In the existing technology of making a liquid crystal display, a glass substrate has to be transferred from a cartridge, on which a plurality of glass substrates are juxtaposed or piled up, to a production line in which a plurality of different processes are performed on the glass substrate so as to complete a panel. In general, totally about fifty-six (56) sheets of glass substrates are stacked within the cartridge, and every two adjacent glass substrates (top and below) are spaced about twenty-one (21) mm. However, the thickness of the glass substrate is merely about 0.4 to 0.7 mm, and it is very brittle to crack. As a result, a check up process has to be performed during the transferring of the glass substrate onto the production line.
Currently, the cartridge used is featured a one-piece structure, and once a damage or defective is found on the glass substrate during transferring, the cartridge has to be moved onto a carrier manually. Then, an evaluation will be conducted so as to determine how to best utilize the glass substrate based on the position of the damage or defective. In general, a small recycle tray is placed onto a PV board, and then a scissor is used to cut the glass substrate into a plurality of small pieces for other applications. Then, those small sized glass substrates are collected into the recycle tray. Then, a glass substrate under the damaged glass substrate is exposed, and will be vacuumed and wiped with dust-free cloth so as to make sure there is no debris left over. The recycle tray is then moved to a bigger recycle box in which all the small sized glass substrate are stocked.
An extensive laborious works have to be involved, and in addition, it takes a lot of time. On the other hand, when the damaged or defective glass substrate is cut with scissor, the other glass substrate can be readily damaged, creating unnecessary second damages to the glass substrate.
It is therefore a necessity to provide a pickup device for transferring the glass substrate so as to resolve the current issues.